


Skyrim Fan Fiction Ch 2

by PyneTrea99



Series: A Skyrim Fan Fiction [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, Skyrim - Freeform, The Companions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99





	Skyrim Fan Fiction Ch 2

The carriage from Solitude was cold and bumpy, so I was glad and eager to get inside the gates of Whiterun.  
Father walked me to the marketplace and sighed. “Well, this is it,” he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
“What do you mean?” I said.  
“We’re in Whiterun, and you’re nearly of age, with a day or two to spare. Time for you to run along and explore. Your mother said she was going to see you later, so have fun,” Father smiled and gave me a hug. Then he walked down to a house near the blacksmiths and disappeared.  
Wow. I’m on my own now. I’ve never felt so alive before in my life!

I stood in the middle of the marketplace near the well.  
“Well met, Traveller,” a male voice said.  
I turned to see a blonde Nord with hair like Father’s standing against a wooden pole.  
“Aye, same to you, sir,” I replied.  
“Ahaha, and what a polite little Nordic lass you are. What brings you to Whiterun?”  
“I seek adventure!” I replied, with a certain light in my eyes.  
“You’ll find plenty of that around here, lass,” he replied. “But first thing’s first. You see that building there?” he pointed to the one behind the stand that sold jewellery. “That there’s the Inn. See ol’ Hulda, and she’ll have you well fed, and a place to sleep. The shop behind me is the Alchemist, and the one beside that is Belathor’s General Goods. Stay away from there, he’s a sleazy ol’ Breton…he’d wrap you up in leather and tie it with strips and sell you for the first offer he gets,” he scowled at the General Goods store. “But if it’s coin you’re looking for, see Hulda, or maybe the Steward up at the keep in the Cloud District. Or if you think you’re mettle enough, go check out the Companions. I’m not sure if they’re takin’ on new members, but it’s worth a shot,” the Nord said.  
“I might just do that,” I smiled. “Thank you,” I thanked him and walked inside the Inn.

A warm fire, and the smells of fresh meat and the sweetness of mead. I’ve never tried mead, but I’ve remembered the times when Mother returned home smelling of it though. Speaking of Mother, I haven’t seen her in Whiterun as yet.  
“Come on in, and take a seat. There’s plenty of warm mead and food for everyone,” a kindly female voice greeted me. I walked over and took a tentative seat at the bar.  
“Ah, I’m looking for some coin,” I asked, a little naïvely. Hulda laughed.  
“Go outside and chop me as much wood as you can, and bring it inside for me,” her smile was infectious and it had me smiling as well. So I walked outside and to where I saw a guy, who looked not too much older than myself, chopping wood.  
“Is this the place where you chop the wood for the Inn?” I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.  
“This is just the place where everyone chops their wood, miss. But you can use it if you want,” he said, handing me the axe.  
“Thanks,” I smiled, as the guy gathered his wood and walked to the General Goods store. I grabbed a log, and put it on the block, and brought the axe down on it. It didn’t even splinter.  
“You’ve got to swing harder, miss,” the guy said, from on the pathway. I went red and smiled.  
“Will do,” I said, splitting the wood.  
I was sure I was there for at least an hour. I stopped and counted all the wood I chopped.  
Twenty six…twenty seven…twenty eight pieces of lumber. Hopefully enough to pay for a room and a little to eat, maybe with a little coin left over for later.

“Here you are,” I said, placing them on the floor against the wall.  
“Good heavens, miss! You must’ve chopped the entire pile out there,” she said, handing me a medium sized sack of coins. “A hundred coins for you,” she said.  
“Thank you. May I have a room for the night, please?”  
“Sure, we’ve a deal going on, fifteen coins for a room plus food included,” she said.  
“Okay, I’ll take that,” I said, handing her fifteen golden septims. Eighty five coins left.  
“I’ll lead you to your room, and will be back with your food,” she said, heading across the Inn and up the stairs.

Wow. I really am on my own now. I’ve never felt so alone before in my life.

The next morning I crawled out of bed and made myself look respectable enough. I strapped the dragon dagger to my waist and set out for the Companions.

I knocked on the door to the hall, and waited.  
No one came.  
So I pushed on the door and went inside. A Nord woman and a Dark Elf man were brawling. People were standing around them, cheering them on and placing bets. They all wore armour except for an elderly woman who looked like a servant. She sighed and shook her head with a smile.  
“I just try to stay out of the way when they start their roughhousing,” she chuckled as I walked by. I smiled and walked over to a man wearing chrome armour. He was shortish, around my height and had the most handsome blue eyes ever thought conceivable. His hair was short, and the darkest jet black ever. The war paint around his eyes was so amazing, it emphasised his eyes.  
“H-Hi,” I stammered, feeling myself going red. “I-I’m looking to join the C-Companions?” I asked.  
He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my arm. “Hmm…you look as if you spend all day turning pages in a book,” he said. His voice was smooth and deep, and his grip was so gentle, if it weren’t for his hot hand, I wouldn’t be able to feel him. Mmmm… I said to myself.  
“Erm…” I said, going redder.  
“But it’s not up to me to decide. You look a hell of a lot like someone I know,” he said. “Do I know you?”  
“Er, no. I don’t even know your name,” I replied.  
“Vilkas,”  
“Rose,”  
“Well, Rose, head down the stairs and see our Harbinger. She’s calling’ the shots around here,” Vilkas said.  
She? Vilkas said that their Harbinger was a woman? Hmmm…I’ve a hunch about this.

“But, is it possible?” a gruff voice asked.  
“Hmmm…perhaps, Farkas. I’ve still three or four witches’ heads left,” a familiar voice said. “Just ask me when you’re ready, and I’ll accompany you there,”  
I walked in the room. The man named Farkas looked me up and down and smiled. The harbinger turned to me and winked. Her wink told me to play along with whatever came next.  
“So, you wish to join the Companions, my dear?” Mother asked.  
“Yes, I do,” I replied.  
Farkas looked at Mother and me as if he were trying to piece something together.  
“Do you know her, Raja?” Farkas asked. Mother looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Is it alright for me to greet all young girls like that?” she replied.  
Farkas scratched his nose with his finger. Mother nodded, and smiled. Then she stood up and looked me up and down. She noted the dagger at my waist.  
“Come and we’ll test your arm,” she said. Farkas followed.

“Well that’s just good,” Mother said, as I held my own against her. “Welcome to the Companions. Head on inside and grab something for lunch. Then we’ll see if we’ve got a little work for you,”

I walked inside and grabbed something sticky. It seemed to be a boiled treat of some kind.

~  
“Raja, who is that? She smells a lot like you,” Farkas said.  
Ra’Jesha laughed. “Aye, Farkas. Remember when I first joined and said I was married?”  
“Yes, how could I forget?”  
“Well, put two and two together,” she replied. “This young lass is my daughter, and she’s coming of age in two days’ time,”  
“What is her name?” he asked.  
“Rose.”  
“Hmm. By the way she put up a fight before, it seems that this little rose has a thorn hidden underneath her leaves. She’d be great here!” Farkas smiled.  
“Haha…true. But listen here. She’s just a lass. I don’t want her clearing out bandits, or whatnot, okay? You don’t know what those seedy pricks will do to her. Is that clear?” Ra’Jesha said, pinning him against the doors. Farkas was wide-eyed as this suddenly so dangerous Nord woman glared at him.  
“You can count on me and Vilkas and Aela,” he said.  
“What’s this about me?” Aela walked over.  
“Just don’t give Rose any overly dangerous jobs, Aela,” Ra’Jesha said. “And if you do, you must accompany her on them. That goes for you too, Farkas. Make sure you tell Vilkas. Because she’s only a lass,”  
“What does this Rose look like?” Aela asked.  
“A miniature copy of me,” Ra’Jesha replied. “But with one blue eye and one green eye,”  
“Aye, I shall not let harm befall your little munchkin,” she said, a hand over her heart. “Does your child know of the Blood?”  
“No,” Raja replied.  
“What if she clears her Trial?” Aela asked.  
“Hmm…I do not know if she will take to it,” Raja sighed, rubbing her arm.  
“She will take to it. All young female wolves take to it. You did yourself, remember? And I still take to it as well, even at my age,” Aela patted her on the shoulder.  
“You’re contemplating turning the lass?” a voice said.  
Ra’Jesha, Farkas and Aela turned to see Vilkas standing there.  
“No, Vilkas. We’re just discussing what would happen if she were to pass her Trial,” the Harbinger said. “Did you hear Farkas’s thoughts?”  
“Yes. I hear all the thoughts of the Circle. I will do my best to prevent her befalling sudden death or illness,” Vilkas said. “I would not take a young woman’s dreams and night sleeps away from her, if I were you,” he said to Aela.  
“Again about the whole curse rot?” she growled. “Just because your wolf makes you feel as if you’ve a hangover after every transformation, doesn’t mean she’s going to be the same. If anything, she’ll take after whoever agrees to be her forebear. Wait a minute…aren’t you Moonborne, Raja?” Aela asked her.  
“Aye,” she replied. Then it hit her.  
“Oh no…when do werewolves become apparent?”  
“What?” Vilkas and Aela raised an eyebrow.  
“When does the Blood become apparent?” Ra’Jesha rephrased her question.  
“When they come of age,” Aela answered.  
“We must monitor Rose closely. If she shows signs of her first transformation, send out a thought to the entire Circle. We don’t know what she’ll do,” Ra’Jesha said. “Besides, I’d rather a fledgling wolf here in Whiterun rather than Solitude,”  
Aela stopped her. “Does Marcurio know of the Blood?”  
Ra’Jesha paused slightly with a hesitant expression. “No,” she said curtly.  
Explain more please…Aela said in her thoughts.  
Alright. I know Marcurio’s a wolf, I smelt it on him when we…er…you know. He doesn’t know about it, as I’ve listened to his thoughts. His BeastBlood is suppressed…I realised as I attuned myself to his levels…I just hope that a suppressed gene cancels the dominant gene out. Hold on…the dominant gene cancels the suppressed gene out…oh crap. Rose is a werewolf, Aela. Ra’Jesha’s eyes widened.  
“Mother, what are you doing outside still?” Rose asked, from the door.  
“We were just coming in,” Ra’Jesha replied to the whelp.


End file.
